Regrets Are Nothing New
by GNess
Summary: In their own words, here are chapters for Draco, Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Justin, Hannah, Pansy, Neville, Crabbe, Blaise & Seamus with their own, personal thoughts. *currently on hold*
1. Draco: Cloak of Evil

A/N: This story contains love triangles galore and also some new pairings that I've never seen before, but thought I'd try out. Not all the pairs are actually together, some just want to be.

This story is just basically a chapter for each person talking about their feelings. Kind of a stupid story, but one I couldn't help but write. 

****

Regrets Are Nothing New

Draco: Cloak of Evil

As I walk down the dark corridor I spot them. They're snogging way down at the end by the window. It's hard to imagine Mudblood Granger actually snogging someone, but there she is. With her secret relationship. Why it's secret, I have no idea. It's not as if he's a Slytherin. Although, he is a Hufflepuff, which may be worse. Worse to me anyway.

Justin Finch-Fletchley. What kind of a name is that? If I were completely honest, I'd say it was kind of cool name, really. But he's a Hufflepuff which makes it loath able. And highly grotesque.

But I wonder why she keeps it secret. Is it because she secretly desires someone else, but she's hanging onto the Hufflepuff until something better comes along? Probably not. Unfortunately, she doesn't seem like the type to do that. I, on the other hand, am the type to do that.

It's not okay for me to like anyone outside of my house, outside of my standards. But I do. Even if no one knows it. I don't even know why I like her so much. But every time I see her I get sick to my stomach with envy that I can't have her, yet someone else can. Anyone else, really.

Pansy and I have been 'dating' since third year. She hangs on me all the time anyway, might as well make it official. It pleases my Father and keeps him at bay so one good thing comes out of it. Plus, she's not that bad of a snogger even though she's completely mindless. I may date her, but I don't even like her. It's just for appearances. I think she does like me, but it doesn't matter. I don't care. She can go and screw someone else, it wouldn't bother me. This relationship is strictly for appearances.

She's a Pureblood, but she's no Malfoy. According to Father, I could do better (I agree) but I could also do worse. Worse, to him would be the Mudblood. But even though she's a Mudblood, she's smart and sweet. Well, sweet to Potter and Weasley. Not to me. I've never done anything to deserve her friendship.

But I don't want her friendship. I just want her.

I dream about her, much to my dismay. Every waking hour I think about her and when I sleep, I dream about her. She haunts me. I can't get her out of my head. But I have to try. I can't go on wanting someone I can never have. Even if she'd take me. Which she wouldn't, I'm sure.

I pause before I into the library. They think they are bathed in darkness, but I can make out their outlines. I can see them going at it. I do have eyes you know.

The sight sickens me to no end. I want nothing more then to run there and beat the hell out of him. He's not worthy of her. No one is.

I've had these feelings since second year. I hid them behind hostility. When I first met her, I thought she was pretty, but nothing special. I soon realized that she was. And she's a force to be reckoned with too. She's got a lot of spirit and a lot of fight. And a lot of knowledge. I could just bask in her all day. I'd learn new things and I'm sure I'd see a side of myself I never knew existed.

But it does not do well do dwell on dreams and forget to live. A wise man once said that. Albus Dumbledore, despite being a Mudblood lover, is an okay guy. I would never admit that though. Not if I want to keep my head.

I wonder what the other Slytherins would say if they knew my true feelings? I still despise Mudbloods, but not all of them. I hate Gryffindors, but not all of them. 

I know what you're thinking. I'm in love. No. I'm not. I don't even know what love is. I like her, but I'm not in love with her. She's too out of my league to be in love with. It's like she's a shining star in the sky and I'm a measly beetle, looking up at her.

But in reality, I am the star and she's the beetle. At least in my father's eyes. But I don't see through his eyes. I have my own.

Finch-Fletchley and Granger pull apart. She sees me, I think. I scowl and duck into the library. That was close. She might actually think I'm following her if I'm not careful. She can never know my true feelings. I must keep them hidden, deep down under my cloak of evil.

------------------------------

A/N: Draco is my favorite bad boy of all time, so I just can't help writing about him. You understand, I'm sure, if you're a Draco fan. He's mean and evil in this fic which isn't a common occurrence in my fics. Usually I make him semi-good just because I love when he's got a second layer going on that JK doesn't write about. But he's hopefully very in character. Let me know if you think he's not.


	2. Hermione: Behind the Books

****

Regrets Are Nothing New

Hermione: Behind the Books

  
I break away from Justin because I have a lot of work to do. I had come this way to go to the library and work, but he detoured me. He said he needed to see me, so I pulled him into the darkness of the corridor and asked him what he wanted. He just started kissing me. 

  
This happens a lot. We don't talk anymore, we just snog. He follows me places and when I finally give in and ask him what he wants, he just kisses me. 

I suppose that's sweet, in an odd sort of stalkerish way.

  
I don't mind, I do like it. But I wish there more to this relationship than snogging. There used to be, back when we first began it. But it might have been just a farce. It's only been going on for a month, but it seems longer.

When I look down the hall to check to see if the coast is clear I see a glimmer of shining blond hair and a hint of a scowl before he goes into the library. I didn't know he was there before now. I wish I had.

I push myself away from Justin and stroll down the hall, shooing him away with my hand. I know he's pouting even though I don't see his face.

Once in the library, I breathe a breath of fresh air. This is my home, my one true love. I'm not bothered here. I can leave my troubles in the corridor and retrieve them on the way out.

I run my fingers down the tingling spines of the old volumes. I choose a few and go with my bag to a vacant table.   
  
He's bent over a book at the next table. I glance at him quickly, but then emerge myself in the world of vampire bats and their markings for Defense Against the Dark Arts.

I can feel eyes on me and I know they are those cold gray ones I know so well.

He doesn't know, but I notice when he looks at me. I can tell when he's not scowling at me, but looking at me like a regular person. It's become rather frequent recently and I wonder why.

I push his shimmering golden-silver hair from my mind and shove those pure gray eyes from my thoughts before going back to my book.

My thoughts wander once again, a few seconds later. I can't seem to concentrate these days.

It's all Justin's fault. Well, not exactly his fault. His influence.

I used to think I didn't belong. That no one really cared about me. That they thought of me as a know-it-all with piles upon piles of books. But Justin showed me I was wrong. He was the first person to ever show any interest in me. He changed me. Even if it's just slightly.

I don't date him because I have feelings for him. I don't, actually. I like him, sure. But I don't love him and I don't find him attractive. It's merely a relationship of convenience. That and I don't want to hurt his feelings, not after he's done so much for me.

I don't want to be alone. But I know I will be if I hold out for the one person whom I truly desire with all my heart and soul. The one who would never treat me equally. Who would never hold back insults. The one with the cold gray eyes that I adore more than I should. The eyes that are in my dreams every night. The eyes that haunt me.

Justin is sweet and kind and he likes me. That's the only reason I'm with him. I've kept our relationship as secret as long as I possibly can because I'm not ready for it to be publicly known yet. Not if there's a chance (even just a slight one) that the one I want will look at me with no hatred in his eyes.

Whenever I see him, Pansy is clinging to him like a lifeline. The sight makes me very sick and so I scowl and look away. I hide my true feelings beneath hatred. Oh, if only he did too. If only his hatred weren't like undiluted venom. I can see it in his eyes when we trade insults, that it'll never change. But a girl can dream. I live on dreams. Without them, I'd be nothing. I suspend myself from reality because reality is not fun. In dreams anything can happen. But in reality, everything is set in stone. Like Malfoys not liking Gryffindors.

I'm not like anyone else in this school. All the other seventh year girls are giggling chipmunks obsessed with looks. I'm obsessed with books. No matter what I've always put my studies above all else. I hide behind my books.

No one in all these seven years has bothered to look beyond the books. Into my heart, into my soul. They don't care what kind of heart beats there. They only see the girl who's always buried in a book. The misfit. 

  
They probably even think Harry's my friend out of pity. How could Harry 'the boy who lived' Potter really like me? Simple, smart Hermione Granger? It's ludicrous to these girls that Harry likes me. I've heard them say it. They all pine for Harry, but he doesn't see them. He's in a world all his own. He has a girlfriend, but I think it might just be because he can. Not because he wants to.

Don't you think I'm made fun of constantly? Don't you think I hear them? Do you think I care?

Justin is the first person to ever really care what I thought. I wish that I felt the same way he does about me. But I don't. I know I'm using him, but I don't know what else to do. Sometimes I think maybe he's using me too, but that's unlikely. He's too Hufflepuffish for that. He's very sweet, but sometimes he smothers me.

I regret agreeing to date Justin. I'm going to regret breaking his heart. I regret not befriending Draco before the hatred got out of hand.

And it did get out of hand. There's no hope for a relationship between the two of us. Even if I'm single. He'll never be with me. I'm just a Mudblood to him.

  
Sometimes I even wish I were a Slytherin. We could actually be together that way. But, again, that's not reality. 

I've moved the books out of way so I can see him. My mind screams for him to look at me. He does and we lock eyes for a split second before he turns away.

There was no hatred in his eyes. He just looked sad. But why?

I know why I'm sad, because I can never have him. But maybe, someday, things will be different. Maybe someday, we can be together.


	3. Ron: In Secret

A/N: I don't like Ron/Hermione stuff, but for some reason it fits in with this story, so I wrote it.

****

Regrets Are Nothing New

Ron: In Secret

I've loved her for five years. Since I'd thought I'd lost her in the chamber of secrets fiasco. You don't know what you've got until it's gone. When she came back, it was like oxygen to me. I could breathe again.

I thank God everyday that she's alive. 

But she doesn't know I love her. And that kills me.

It kills me that she's with stupid Justin Finch-Fletchley. What's he got that I don't? I want to throw up when I see them together. They are together only in hiding, but I know about it because she told me. And I've seen them. Whether I wanted to or not. I want to hit him as hard as I can every time he's near her. He makes me sick.

It kills me when I see Malfoy look at her. I know how he feels about her, even if no one else notices. It's not really obvious, but I can see it. Because I see the same thing when I look in the mirror.

I want to punch Malfoy senseless. So that he's out of the running and I'll have a better chance. My fists clench whenever I see him and I can't control my urge to kill him. I've lunged at him a few times, but Harry always holds me back. I want to kill Malfoy so that he'll know how I feel.

I want to scream at the top of my lungs that I love her. I want to tell her. I want her to notice me. Most of all, I want her to feel the same way.

  
But I know that she doesn't. I can tell. She only sees me as a friend.

She told me once, in secret, that she didn't think anyone really liked her. That she felt like a misfit. I told her that I liked her. She took that as a friendship thing, when it had a deeper meaning.

If she only knew that there are three guys (at least) that are in love with her.

Justin, supposedly, Draco "God's gift to women" Malfoy and myself.

I am most deserving of her love. She's been my best friend for seven years, not theirs.

The last person I want to see her with is Malfoy. But I know that'll never happen. She couldn't possibly love him back. He's complete scum.

Justin's not a bad guy, but he's not good enough for her. Not in my mind. No one's good enough for her.

I'm afraid to tell her, but more afraid that she doesn't feel the same. I wish I could just blurt it out, but I can't seem to make myself. I can't set myself up for disapointment. A disapointment that big would be too much for me to handle.

I think Harry knows how I feel about her. I haven't told him, but my feelings are pretty transparent when it comes to Hermione.

I regret that I didn't tell her when she woke up back in second year. Maybe then, at least, I would have had a chance.

  
But here I sit, in my bed, staring up at the ceiling. I see her smiling face in my mind. I see myself telling her how I feel. But it's only in secret. I could never say it aloud.

-------

That was short, I know. But everyone knows Ron has a thing for Hermione, it's very obvious, so I didn't feel I needed to dwel on it. Plus, this story is primarily about H/D.


	4. Harry: Conflicted

A/N: I am NOT a fan of Harry/Ginny but, again, it's here cuz it fits. I didn't want it to be Hermione/Harry because that's even worse. 

****

Regrets Are Nothing New

Harry: Conflicted

How can you be in love with two people at once? And neither is anyone you have any chance of ever getting. Doesn't your mind put two and two together and just tell you to get over it?

If that is the case, my mind isn't working.

I don't know when it started. Not long ago, I suppose. When I was at the Burrow probably. She used to squeal when she saw me and run away. She hardly ever spoke to me and she never looked me in the eye.

Things changed a couple years ago. She grew out of the crush. I never liked her like that. I always thought of her as Ron's little sister. And I knew she liked me, it was very clear.

But I do love her. I'm just not sure if it's because I can't have her or if it's because she doesn't want me anymore. Either way, it's not love pure of heart. It's just stupidness.

I could never have her because she's my best friend's sister and it wouldn't work out. Ron would hate me. And even though I THINK I'm in love with her, I'm not willing to risk our friendship.

Sirius says that in time I'll get over it. I highly doubt it.

I'll always wonder if I'm truly in love with her. And I'll always think about her.

It's the worse feeling in the world to be in love with someone you could never have. Someone who would never feel the same way.

That's how I feel everyday of my life. 

She's in love with Neville. Has been for quite a while. They're actually sort of cute together in a 'I need to throw up' sort of way. Neville loves her too and I know he's far better for her than I ever was. His love is true and he doesn't question it.

But I wonder if her love for me was merely an infatuation, a school girl crush or the real thing?  
  
The sad thing is, I'll never know.

I don't envy Ron or Hermione even though they don't live with confliction all the time. Hermione is dating someone she doesn't even like (more than a friend anyway) and Ron is in love with Hermione, who doesn't know about it. It's hard on him, I can tell. It's killing him slowly. And she takes no notice. Ron doesn't know I know. But I can tell. I see the signs.

In fact, I see the signs because I AM the signs. I'm the same way with the other girl. She's so beautiful...yet unatainable. I used to feel the same way about Cho, but I realized when she left school that it was just a stupid crush. 

This isn't just a crush. It's been going on for far too long. She doesn't even glance at me. I only see her in Herbology and at meals, but I can tell that she doesn't even know I exhist. I've hardly spoken more than two words to her since I've known her.

It's just my luck that the one girl I actually want, doesn't even know I'm alive. When all the other girls around here are falling at my feet. Don't get me wrong, it's a nice feeling, to be admired and all that, but I seriously don't care. In the long run, it doesn't matter.

I never noticed her when I met her. Sure, I saw her, but I took no notice. Hannah was very hyper and giggly in Herbology and I always thought she was a bit of a dolt. But she's not. She's actually quite smart. I can tell by the way she talks to her boyfriend and the way she talks in class.

Ernie MacMillian doesn't know how good he's got it. He takes her for granted, the great lump. I hate him. And I don't hate anybody that's on our side. It's just not my way. But I hate Ernie. It's easy to.

Her blonde hair is no longer in pigtails all the time, but it's always in some new style. She's always flushed and it's probably because of excitement. Her happiness is contagious. It makes me happy to see her, but also miserable.

I can never have her. I know she's in love with Ernie, that git. I want to hit him with all my might and then sweep her away with me. She's the only girl in this school that makes me forget about my feelings for Ginny. She's the only person who makes me say, "Ginny who?"

Just because I'm famous doesn't mean I get everything I want. If that were true, I wouldn't be in love with two girls that didn't love me back.

I guess I'm destined to loneliness. I'm destined to love two girls at the same time, all my life. Girls who don't and will never reciprocate my feelings. I'm conflicted. Do I choose one and go for it? Or do I forget about both? Either way, it's easier said than done.

I know it in my heart. That's what I'll always be. Conflicted.

--------------

I have never seen a Harry/Hannah Abbott fic so I thought that would be cool and original. I hope you liked it.

More people on the way. Review and let me know who you'd like to see as a couple in this story. Any couple goes, so be creative. But no slash, because I don't write slash. The couple can be one that you think should be together or two people that want to be together, but can't.

I'll be writing Ginny, Neville, Justin and Hannah eventually...so any suggestions for people they like secretly would be great.


	5. Ginny: Not Too Young

****

Regrets Are Nothing New

Ginny: Not Too Young

Even though I'm young, heartbreak is nothing new to me. No one seems to realize that I'm not a first year anymore. I no longer confide in diaries or trust anything if I can't see where it keeps its brain. I don't trust anything actually.

Hermione says that I should learn to trust again, but it's hard. I trusted Harry Potter and look where it got me.

Sure, he saved me and I'm thankful for that. But he doesn't see me. He doesn't know me. I'm just Ron's little sister to him.

I trusted Harry would never go and break my heart. But he did. He probably doesn't even realize it. But when he went to the Ball with Parvati Patil, it was all over. I stopped hoping he'd notice me. I stopped hoping he'd fall madly in love with me. I stopped believing in dreams and I began to live in reality.

That was when Neville came along. He was the first boy to actually show any interest in me. He's such a nice bloke, but he's a bit hard headed. Sometimes I wonder if Percy should write a report on the thickness of his head instead of the thickness of cauldron bottoms. I think the outcome would be slightly surprising.  
  
Neville is wonderful and he's just so nice to me. But I'm not in love with him. I'll never be in love with him. He's too dull for me.

Compared to Harry, Neville is just okay. Harry has adventures, admirers, knowledge. None of which seem to be with Neville. But Neville is sweet and caring. And he seems to like me. I just hope he's not in love with me. I don't want to be leading him on. Right now, I like spending time with him and I like being with him. But I could never be with him forever. 

It's really horrible how I always set my sights on older guys. When I'd be much better off with someone my own age. My track record with guys is not so good, but I am still young.

I'm not too young, though. I do know right from wrong, black from white, good from evil, and love from hate. I know what the right thing to do is. I know where I belong. I know who loves me and who I shouldn't waste my time on. I know to stay away from people who seem trustworthy. I know that I should stick with people who are 'safe' but not forget to live. Safety is important, yes. But it can get boring. I'm not going to be safe forever. I need to live a little too.

  
It's just my luck that the boy I like doesn't like me back and never will. It's just my luck that the boy who likes me, I don't like in a romantic way. It's just my luck that the boy I like doesn't even know I'm alive.

I've never told anyone this before, but Harry Potter is not the only boy I've ever had a big crush on. That crush is only the most obvious. I keep the other one deeply hidden for if anyone knew they would say I was a silly little girl.

But I'm not. I just know what I want.

I'm not too young to know that he'll never love me back. For he has a girlfriend, and I know he loves her. I'm not so sure about her loving her back, but that's beside the point. It doesn't matter, not right now.

Seamus has always been nice to me but he doesn't know who I am. He just knows I'm a year younger than him and a Weasley. Nothing more. I wish he'd just see me for what I am. I wish he'd get rid of stupid Lavender Brown and look at me the way he looks at her.

What is it that he has that gets to me? His easy charm. His funny wit. His ability to blow up the simplest spells. His Scottish accent. His obvious friendliness. His camaraderie with pretty much everybody. His loyalty. 

There is nothing I can do to make him notice me. To make him chuck Lavender aside and scoop me up in his arms. It's just a crush. It'll pass. 

  
I need to focus on Neville right now and give him the attention he deserves. He deserves to have a girlfriend who likes him as much as he likes her. I'm going to try and be that for him. Even if it's just for a little while. He's only got a year left here. When he leaves I intend to break up with him. Long distance relationships never work. Not if you don't try hard. And I won't try hard, I know I won't.

I may not know a lot about love. I may not know a lot about Potions. I may not know a lot about You-Know-Who. But I do know one thing. I'm not too young to find out.

--------------------

Why is it that everyone wants someone they can't have? Makes for a very sad and angsty story, I must say. Anyway, next up is Justin.

Tess - Thank you SOOOOO much for your suggestions. I'm going to use a few. Thanks for taking the time to review and to suggest. I really appreciate it!


	6. Justin: The Risk

****

Regrets Are Nothing New

Justin: The Risk

I can tell she doesn't really love me. I see how her eyes stray to him. Always to him. When she looks at him, I can tell she's in love. But she's not in love with me.

I'm not in love with her either. She thinks I am, I can tell. But I'm not.

I never was. I've just had a crush on her forever. Since I first saw her in Herbology.

I'm jealous of him. He doesn't even know she's in love. But when he finds out, I know he'll go to her. They'll fall into each other's arms and they'll be together forever.

You can see it on their faces. They're soul mates. Even if they don't realize it yet. 

I don't think I have a soul mate, to be honest. I think my destiny is to be lonely and to date girls who don't even like me more than a friend.

  
I know Hermione likes me, but she doesn't love me. She loves Draco. And I know it kills her inside. She thinks she can't be with him. But with love like that, it shouldn't matter if you're a Slytherin and a Gryffindor. All that should matter is that you love each other.

I want to tell her. But then I hold back, thinking she should probably figure it out on her own. She's smart, she doesn't need my help. Maybe all she needs is a little push.

I follow her around because I can't seem to get the nerve up to tell her about she and Draco. She knows she loves him, she needs to know he feels the same way. Before it's too late.

I intend to tell her every time I rush up to her in the corridor. But then I see her big brown eyes and I can't contain the urges. I just plunge myself at her because she's a great snogger. Even though she's inexperienced. All I can think of when I look at her is that I want my lips on hers.

She's always the one who pulls away. My mind screams for me to, but I can't. I loose my head when she's around. She drives me crazy.

I don't know what it is about her. She's a great looker, but her brain is intriguing. She's so smart. So together all the time. I wish I were as knowledgeable as her.

I'm not stupid, but my head doesn't hold nearly as much information as hers does. 

I need to tell her how I really feel. I need to let her go. I need to tell her to move, to take the risk. Life isn't worth living if you don't take the risk. The risk that'll change her life.

I suppose, it's a risk to me too. Maybe I need to tell myself to take the risk. I know I'll loose her if I tell her. Maybe that's what's holding me back. Even though I don't love her, I still like to snog her.

That's just how I am I guess. More concerned with myself than other people.

  
But I need to stop that. I need to think about someone else for once. If I want her in my life, just as a friend even, I need to take the risk and tell her. I need to tell her so that she can take the risk. She'll thank me for it later. She'll thank me when I'm emerged in my own self-pity.   
  
He can make her happy. He can fulfill her. I can't.

They should be together. It was meant to be. So now I have to make it happen.

I have to take the risk. The risk of loosing her. In the end, it'll be worth it.

  



	7. Hannah: Blending In

****

Regrets Are Nothing New

Hannah: Blending In

Everyone thinks I'm a bit dim. But I'm really not. I just choose not to show my intelligence. I'm also very shy which makes it hard for me to speak up in class. But in no way am I as stupid as...let's say...Ernie MacMillan.

I know he's my boyfriend and I shouldn't bad mouth him, but he's a true Hufflepuff through and through. He's a little slow on the uptake, if you know what I mean.

He's no Crabbe or Goyle (the original goons) but he's in no way let's say...Harry Potter.

Harry Potter. Just the name gives me goose bumps. He is really quite good looking. Ernie, in his own way, is as well. But Ernie's stupidity makes him less desirable. To me, anyway. I like guys who are smart. Smarter than me is okay, but I'd rather they had the same IQ if not a bit below. 

I like to look smart. So sometimes I just talk as if I'm smart even when I have no idea what I'm saying. It's all in the attitude.

I don't stand out at all. I'm not particularly beautiful (although I'm not Millicent Bulstrode either) and I'm not exceptionally smart. I'm a good person, but I don't stand out. Not many people notice I'm even there. I just blend in with the rest of the crowd. Just a face. A nameless face.

I wish I hadn't asked the Sorting Hat to put me in Hufflepuff. It said I'd be good in Ravenclaw and if I'd been put there I probably would get more respect. But I'd asked for Hufflepuff and it's all my fault people think my head is filled with air.

The only reason I asked for Hufflepuff is because that was the first one that popped into my brain. That, and the fact that Susan Bones said she'd probably be there as well as Ernie (who I had a crush on right from the start). Justin Finch-Fletchley also thought he'd be in Hufflepuff and I had been quite keen on him back then also. 

Now we're just friends because he's dating that Granger Mudblood girl. The friend of Harry's. That girl is really smart, but also incredibly stupid.

I mean, I see the way Draco Malfoy (Slytherin bad boy) looks at her. Doesn't she see? Is she blind?

  
She may be the smartest witch in school, but in matters of the heart, she's a regular Vincent Crabbe.

I also can see that she likes Draco just as much as he likes her. Justin and I have talked about it. I'm trying to convince him to tell her about Draco's feelings. But he's afraid of loosing her, I think. She's the first girl he's ever had a crush on. Unfortunately.

I would break up with Ernie in a second if it meant I could have Justin Finch-Fletchley. He's such a cool guy. Very easy to talk to and very fun to be around. He's very good at Herbology, he has a good heart and he's so sincere. He's not bad to look at either. With a name like Finch-Fletchley, you kind of have to be a cool guy, otherwise it's a big let down. Justin's no let down.

  
I guess my crush hasn't diminished after all.

Susan's my best friend, but I know she talks about me behind my back. I know she told her Ravenclaw friend (Padma Patil) about my feelings towards Harry Potter. Luckily, Padma didn't tell her twin Parvati who would have told Harry. I would have been so humiliated.

  
People only like him because he's the famous boy who lived. But not me. I like him because he's kind, sincere, smart and down to earth. His green eyes sparkle when he laughs and his untidy jet black hair sometimes falls over his eyes just so. And I melt. Seriously. A guy has never done that to me before. I know it's not because he's famous. I know it's just because he is who he is.

I wish I had that easy confidence. Susan says he's not very confident, but I disagree. He really is, even if he won't admit it to himself. He's sure of himself and he likes himself. I envy that. 

I'm not sure of myself. I don't really know who I am. Right now all I seem to be is Ernie's girlfriend. But that'll all change soon. I can't stay with him forever.

I know I'll never be Harry's girlfriend, but I can dream. In the meantime, I'll just wish he would notice me. I'll just keep wishing I suppose. And one day, when school's over, my wishing will be too. Because he'll go off and defeat You-Know-Who and be even more famous. And I'll just be another face in the crowd.

-------

Next up: Some of your favorite Slytherins, the rest of the Hufflepuffs and some well-loved Gryffindors.

Anybody know of any Ravenclaws in Harry's year? (Besides Padma Patil) If you do, please review and tell me. Or email me. Thanks. 


	8. Pansy: Not Always

****

Regrets Are Nothing New

Pansy: Not Always

I could have anyone in this school that I want. And I get what I want, I always do. But what happens when you get what you want, but you don't want it anymore?

I wanted Draco since I met him in first year. He was so cool, calm, evil and powerful. He was a Malfoy. Completely.

We started dating in third year. I always hung onto him trying to get him to notice me. I think that may have turned him off, but in the end I won. As I always do.

I wanted to gain his power. And my parents pushed me into it. They said he was a good match for me. They said if I married him, I would be a Malfoy and in turn, be the second most powerful Death Eater.

I long for more power. I crave it. Power is like oxygen to me.

I may not be smart, but I know what's important in life. Power, and lots of it.

Then my world turned upside down. I remember exactly the moment it happened. Just last year. I was in Potions, copying an essay from Millicent because I always do. I'm not the brightest light bulb in the barrel. Or is that shiniest? Well, anyway. I'm not the smartest witch in school. So, I was in Potions and he walked in. I dropped my quill. He'd certainly grown over the summer.  
  
Then I snatched it up and glared at him. He just scowled back. Why did I have that feeling towards him? I had Draco. Draco was what I'd always wanted. But suddenly, it wasn't enough.

I couldn't possibly even consider dating him. He has no power. Sure, he's Pureblood, but he's no Death Eater. Not with his father being the Muggle-loving fool he is. I'm supposed to hate Weasleys. So why did I suddenly want to run my fingers through his flaming red hair?

No one knows about this of course. It would be very laughed at. Pansy Parkinson liking Ron Weasley! As if!

It would never happen anyway. He hates me. As I should hate him. But I don't...and I can't. He's just so cute when he blushes. When he scowls at Draco I just want to run into his arms.

  
There is seriously something majorly wrong with me. I know.

If anyone ever found out, I would probably be killed.

I know Draco doesn't really care about me. But it doesn't matter. I do care about him, but not him as a person. Him as a Malfoy. He could be horribly ugly and I'd still date him. Just because he's a Malfoy. He's not ugly, though. Quite the contrary. He's the best looking bloke in school. Very handsome. He knows it too, which makes him more attractive to me. Sometimes I want to scream at him for being so good looking. But I don't. 

I think he likes someone else, although I have no clue who. Probably ugly Millicent. She is my best friend, but she needs a serious make over. Oh, what I could do with some Moon and Star Complexion Cream. Or some Moon and Star eye shadow in Purple Haze. 

I think we'll probably break up before school ends. Which is okay with me. I used to be in love with him, I think. But I changed. And so did he. I don't think he even wants to be a Death Eater anymore. So, I better get out of this relationship before I'm instructed to kill him. Even though I don't love him anymore, I could never kill him. And wipe that pretty face from the world? I think not.

I know I'm not smart. But I know I'm pretty. And I can get everything I want. Everything within reason, that is. Ron Weasley is not within reason. Not at all. I'll never get him.

So I guess, I don't always get what I want. Not always.


	9. Neville: Doubts

Regrets Are Nothing New

Neville: Doubts

Ginny is so wonderful. I don't know what I'd do without her. She's my everything. She's the first girl who ever gave me the time of day. She's the first girl to ever believe in me. She's the first girl to ever say she liked me. 

She was my first slow dance. She was my first kiss. She was my first crush. She was my first love.

And I know without a doubt that I'm in love with her.

I just don't know if she's in love with me. I know she's had a crush on Harry Potter in the past. I'm sure that was all it was though. When I see Harry look at her, it's not with love in his eyes. But friendship.

When I look at her, I know there is love in my eyes.

When she looks at me, I see a lot of different emotions. I can't quite distinguish one from the other. There's friendship for one. Love, maybe. Possibly pity. Maybe happiness. Maybe sadness. I'm not sure.

There's only one thing in this world that I AM sure of. I love her and I want to be with her forever. 

I don't care she's a year younger. I don't care that she's one of my friend's little sister. I don't care that she has a crush on Harry. 

I may not be smart...but I'm not the stupidest person in the world. People think that I am. People think I'm clumbsy. I don't care what people think.

I've always been a screw up. In pretty much everything. Potions being the worst of all. But I don't care anymore. I just don't want to screw this relationship up.

That's why I hide my crush on that other girl. That's why I've never told Ginny I love her. I don't want to scare her away.

The crush on the other girl is just that. Simply a crush, nothing more. Lavender is very pretty, but not exceptionally bright. Of course, neither am I. 

And even though people are dating, does not mean that they can't have crushes on someone else. 

I have doubts about a lot of things. And I have regrets...too many to count. But I won't let Ginny slip away. And I won't let my relationship with her be a regret. 

Doubts. I'm very insecure. About myself, my grades, my girlfriend, my...pretty much everything.

Even though I doubt Ginny's feelings for me, it doesn't change anything. I'm still in love with her and I will be until the day I die. I'm very sure of that. 

That's the one thing in my life that I DON'T doubt. I don't doubt that I love her.

------

Wow, that was really short!


	10. Vincent: Not Me

Regrets Are Nothing New

Vincent: Not Me

She'll never notice me. She's way out of my league.

  
Draco says that she's not. That I could have her if I really wanted her.

But only because my parents are Death Eaters. Not because she likes me.

No one really likes me. They're just scared of me.

And maybe they have good reason to be.   
  
I'm not smart. I'm not pretty. I'm not funny. 

I look like a big goon. But I can't help it. I was born this way.

I grunt a lot because I'm a shy person. I grunt when I don't know what else to say. I look confused a lot because I am. She probably thinks I don't have a smart bone in my body. Actually, she's probably right.

I know I'm not smart, and I don't pretend to be. 

I'm shy and I'm lazy. I'm a fool around her. I don't know what to say.

I've had a thing for Pansy since first year. But she's always wanted Draco. Not me.

  
Draco's got the looks, the smarts, the evilness, the power, and the ability to get whatever he wants.

I'm not evil. I don't think I even know how to be. I don't get what I want and I don't have power.

But I'm not good either. I'm somewhere in between.

Somewhere in the middle. Lost and confused. Draco says I'm dazed and confused. He's probably right. He always is.

But I don't care what people think. I don't care about anything but her.

  
But she'll always want Draco. Or someone else. Not me.

-----------

That's extra short because Crabbe isn't the smartest person in the world and I didn't think he'd say much if it were really him. He may have sounded OOC but that's because there would be no way to just write grunts.


	11. Blaise: See Me

Regrets Are Nothing New  
  
Blaise: See Me  
  
I may not be the smartest person in the world...well, okay....I may not be A smart person, but I have feelings. Feelings that nobody bothers to look for.  
  
When they look at me, they see someone who's ugly, who's mean. Someone who's a Slytherin.  
  
And, yes, that is what I am. But that's not ALL I am.  
  
Everyone looks past me. No one notices me. I don't even think half the Slytherins know who I am, let alone half the entire school.  
  
I'm genderless. I'm faceless. I'm emotionless. I'm heartless.  
  
I'm evil. I'm cunning. I'm cruel. I'm hurtful. I'm a lot of things that no one bothers to look for.  
  
No one bothers with me. Don't try to tell me they do...because they don't.  
  
There's more to me than being a Slytherin. Maybe not much more, but there is more, I assure you.  
  
I'm no Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy or Millicent...I'll admit. I think I'm even stupider than them. Sometimes I think I'm A LOT smarter than them. But I'm just fooling myself.  
  
In the looks department, I could be considered uglier than Crabbe and Millicent put together.  
  
No one will ever want to go out with me. Because no one notices I'm here. And no one even cares.  
  
I regret not making my move when I could have. Because it's too late now. But that's nothing new. Being too late is something I'm slowly getting used to.  
  
I'm also used to not being noticed. But that's okay.  
  
I am here. If anyone bothers to see me.  
  
----------------  
  
That was short! I should have put, "I regret not having a gender in the first book because now no one knows what I am." lol. This is left up to you. Is Blaise a guy? Or a girl? I didn't say in this, so you can decide on your own. 


	12. Seamus: The Jokester

Regrets Are Nothing New  
  
Seamus: The Jokester  
  
Her flaming red hair floats around her like a halo and I just can't seem to take my eyes off her. She's entrancing, beautiful and the kind of girl I could really see myself with 100 years from now. I want to grow old with her.  
  
But she doesn't see me. I'm her brother's friend. Her crush's friend. The jokester. The prankster. The one who always blows things up with spells gone wrong.  
  
Ginny, although being a year younger than me, is more mature in many ways. And also immature, but I like that about her.  
  
I've tried to catch her attention, with a wink or something, but she doesn't notice. She seems to have only eyes for one guy. And I can respect that. I like Harry, I really do. Everyone does, more or less. He's a good person. The boy who lived.  
  
I can never compete with that. I don't even want to try.  
  
Lavender, my girlfriend, is a bit on the selfish side. But I guess we all have the ability to be selfish. It's just a question of whether or not we choose to give into it.   
  
I like her though, don't get me wrong. She's nice and funny and a bit on the dim side. But she's okay. For now.  
  
I sometimes wonder if I should just quit being the jokester and try to become serious. Maybe she'd notice me then? Or maybe, I should just be me. Because it doesn't seem right to change myself just so some girl would notice me. Plus, I like to be funny and I like to make people laugh.  
  
I think I'll just forever remain the jokester. 


End file.
